koeifandomcom-20200223-history
00 Raiser
GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser (GN-0000+GNR-010 ダブルオーライザー, Double Oh Raiser) is an original invention created by Celestial Being. As a contrast to the firearms found with the other Gundams, this version is purely surrounded on close ranged combat and is not equipped with normal long ranged weaponry. 00 Raiser is charged with the responsibility of facing danger head on and cutting apart anything in its path. Using 00 Gundam as the harnesser, a secondary back attachment called 0 Raiser is equipped to grant it two Solar Furnaces to significantly increase its fighting capacity and maneuverability. The combination is called the Raiser System, said to surpass the Gundam class of Mobile Suits. The Twin Drives also significantly lengthen its Trans-am State, a power boosting ability mainly available to the Solar Furnaces in Celestial Being's possession. 00 Raiser massively overpowers other Gundams of its era. It's capable of increasing its beam sabers' output to create a giant laser sword; it can be lengthen to the point in which it almost appears to be an extended blast from a beam cannon. When 00 Gundam and 0 Raiser's drives are synchronized, they can emit an excess of energy and enter its powerful Trans-am Raiser form. It's originally thought that the massive amount of GN particles (glittering specs of energy) were responsible for its strengthened fighting power. In reality, the pilot's willpower is responsible and grants the human pilot a chance of evolving into a true Innovator, a masterful user of quantum brainwaves. By using Trans-Am Burst, a rainbow-like burst of GN particles may generate and people can intimately hear and respond to the thoughts of others. Through this power, disputes can be dissolved and bonds can be made with unadulterated unity. Battle Data Moveset Stationary : : Two bursts of energy are fired. Can be repeated three times in a row. : , : Cuts before performing a rising cut with beam saber. Randomly fires a burst of energy. : , , : Two slashes from GN swords. : , , , : Rushes forward before it performs a turning slash with beam saber. : , , , , : Hops into the air and combines both beam sabers to form a lance. Hurls weapon downwards to spin at foes below before they return to 00 Raiser like a boomerang. : , , , , , : Slashes forward with GN Sword III before it morphs to shoot in rifle mode. : , , , , , : : : Forms Raiser Sword to sweep foes to the front. At Level 3, There is a follow-up strike. :Combination : Rushes forward with saber strikes while riding on 0 Raiser before emitting an explosion of GN particles. CPU-only: Goes into Trans Am automatically. 00 Raiser's charge attack combinations (C2~C6) and dashing charge may be canceled into a Boost Attack. After one of its SP attacks, the Mobile Suit will enter its Trans-am state. It dramatically boosts the strength and speed of the Mobile Suit, quantizing itself whenever it performs an Emergency Dash. It may add an extra attack for its Charges. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Rams forward with one of its swords guarding itself. : , , , : Left and right slashes from swords. : , : Discharges a beam from 0 Raiser on its back, hitting foes far ahead of it. :Aerial : Forms Trans-am sword to hit foes to the front multiple times. Special Equipment In the third title, players can unlock a unique ability for 00 Raiser with the following special requirements. *'Raiser System' - Lengthens Trans-am state. **'How to obtain': Build up a level 4 relationship rating with Setsuna. External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category: Mobile Suits